Chapter 003
While rubbing his eyes, Rano fails to react to Young-sam's warning on time, resulting in a young man stepping on his face, knocking Rano to the ground. As Rano lies on the ground, two more Demans appear from out of nowhere and jump over his body, leaving him lying there. Rano wonders where the Demans are running off to, and thinks it's strange for a Deman to run off, while a human is lying on the ground. Confused by the Demans' behaviour, Rano chases after them on his bike and guns them down. He notices the man who stepped on his face up ahead. The man suddenly stops and turn around slowly. Rano recognises the man as the guy from his dreams, this distraction leads to him being unable to stop in time, and he hits the young man. Rano gets up to check on the stranger, asking if he's alive. Rano checks the unconscious man for horns and begins to panic when he learns the man is human. The young man despite suffering from a severe head wound, opens his eyes. Rano is happy to see the young man wake up, and states he'll take him to the hospital, since he's not a hit and run driver. The young man sits up, Rano thinking the man might have concussion, repeats the hospital as the young man stares at him blankly. At the lab, Young-sam scolds Rano for bringing an injured person home on his bike. Rano replies he didn't have a choice, since there aren't any ambulances outside the field. Young-sam taps the young man's shoulder, asking why doesn't he take off the coat. The young man just stares blankly at the Doctor, who asks if he's not in any pain. Rano chips in and states, there has to be some kind of mistake, the stranger spun twice in the air. Rano then shakes the stranger asking why he's pretending to be okay. Young-sam hits Rano on the head, telling him to shut up. Young-sam smiles at the stranger and apologises for Rano's behaviour, stating he's only like this because he's sorry. The young man fixes up his coat, as Young-sam states he doesn't look too well, so he'll just check his teeth. After checking the stranger's teeth, Young-sam helps the stranger get up asking him to come this way, and walks him slowly to the other side of the room. He sits him down in a large stone chair, calling him a good boy, for complying. He pushes a button on a remote control and metal constraints appear around the man's waist, wrists and ankles, tying him to the chair. The young man looks on, as Rano protests asking Young-sam what he's doing, the man is his guest. Young-sam tells Rano, to stop with all the guest nonsense, asking Rano about the man's identity, stating he's not human. Rano is surprised by the revelation and asks Young-sam what he means by not human. Young-sam walks over to the stranger and shows Rano the man's teeth, asking Rano to look at his molar. Young-sam explains only Demans have these kinds of teeth. Rano wonders why he doesn't have any horns despite being a Deman. Young-sam replies he's unsure as to the reason. Rano thinks Young-sam might be on to something, since the man stepped on his face, and human's can't jump that high. Rano says they should find out, as the young man looks on from the chair. Rano returns with a large high intensity lamp, stating they should burn him. Young-sam is shocked at Rano's sudden actions and tries to grab the lamp, asking if he's crazy and what he thinks he's doing to his sample. Rano looks back and asks since when is that guy his sample. Young-sam asks if he doesn't get it, and it's worth researching. Rano asks if he intends to keep a Deman at home. The two struggle back and fourth, trying to get the lamp, as the young man watches the spectacle. During their struggle, the lamp is accidentally switched on. Rano and Young-sam look at the stranger and notice the stranger has closed his eyes and turned away from the lamp, but hasn't been burned by the light. Rano looks at the young man asking what is he. Young-sam tells Rano, the stranger doesn't say anything, so he'll have to do it himself, since science never lies. Rano watches Young-sam take some equipment, and as Young-sam leaves, he tells Rano he's going to the lab, and to protect the sample. As the door closes, Rano states his displeasure, saying he's not the guard dog of the house. Rano turns and looks at the man and asks if he's mute. The young man replies of course he isn't. Rano is taken aback, by the man suddenly speaking as the stranger tells him it's been a while. The stranger glares at Rano stating, he now goes by the name Raynold Berger. Category:Chapters Category:Season 01